nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern Platonism
Modern Platonism is a religion, philosophy, ethical-political system, and way of life. Its followers seek to adapt ideals of Plato and other philosophers to reality and to the knowledge of modern times. Its adherents believe in two personal deities which are neither male nor female. They are described as present and opposites in near everything of the universe. Its followers believe if one wishes to achieve the ultimate reality, they have to improve their own using ethics and politics. The religion has no guidelines and they believe Plato and other philosophers are not gods but oracles. Modern Platonists believe rationality is more efficient than the scientific method but, wherever practicable, that it is preferable to use the latter. Philosophy and teachings Duality Modern Platonists believe in two ultimate existences: the benevolent God and the wicked Demiurge, as two complementary opposities, present in nearly everything in the cosmos. The former is transcedent and represents spirit, and the latter is immanent and represents matter. Both can manifest theirselves in various ways, one of them is having living beings to do their bidding, altought the Demiurge do these things much more often. The servants of the God are called Aeon, and the servants of the Demiurge are called Archon (a.k.a. angels and demons). One's actions can contribute to proliferate in all the cosmos the God's harmony and good, or the Demiurge's chaos and evil. Some believe that, when a person dies, they can become an Aeon or Archon, depending on the path they follow. Ethics Modern Platonism has several ethics which are within its teachings. #The best shall be done for ourselves and our communities. #By doing good or evil, we should always be ready for any consequences. #God is in everything and everyone, and does not favor woman or man, black or white, gay or straight, animals or humans, inanimate beings or not. In this sense, as humans, should we be like him/her (or them). Five guidelines #Follow our four ethical principles. #Study all religions, because they all have hidden truths. #Get closer to God. Take spiritual practices, read books on the subject, et al. #Seek information about the society in which you live, and try to improve it. #Live a healthy life, physically, mentally, and spiritually. Mind, body, and spirit Plato said that, in humans, the mind, the body and the spirit work together. For all to know the spiritual truth, it's required a focused, clear mind. For this, the pratice of yoga, meditation and other techniques is highly recommended. And to not impare mental health, physical health is also necessary. Physical health can be obtained with healthy habits, i. e. eating well and exercising regularly, through various methods: sports, dancing, aerobics, yoga, etc. Similarly, if a person strives our mind too much in daily activities - like reading, reasoning, or even standing in the front of a screen, that, besides compromising their mental health - and soon, the spiritual -, also harms their physical health. Therefore, they must do everything tailored. Category:Religions Category:Duotheistic religions Category:Philosophy